Time for three
by Valthonis
Summary: Charmed, Buffy, and Angel crossover. I've had a lot of fun with these first two chapters. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Ok. First of all, I don't own any of these Characters… I guess the WB owns all of them, which include Piper, Phoebe, Pru, Leo, and Dan from Charmed, Buffy, Zander, Jiles, and Willow from Buffy the Vampire slayer, and Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley from Angel… I guess that's all of them, right?

  


Time For Three

A Buffy, Angel, and Charmed crossover.

Chapter 1

Zander ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to cut off the three demons somewhere so that Buffy could catch up with them and slay them. He continued chasing them, and when it looked like he just might catch up, one of the demons turned around and with a slight movement of its hands, froze him in his tracks. Buffy and Jiles came running up behind him, and were just about to pass Zander, when Jiles realized the problem with Zander. "Hold on Buffy, I think there's something wrong with Zander…" Buffy turned around, a look of "how the hell did we lose those demons" on her face. Zander could only stand there, frozen by the demons magic.

  


Piper, Pru and Phoebe continued there run away from the guy who was chasing them. Probably the demons little "personnel helper." Phoebe stumbled. She was losing her Stamina in this mad dash. Piper did the only thing she could think of to help Phoebe. Quickly, she turned around and froze the man in his tracks. They kept up the run until they got to their car, and drove all the way back to their house, where Leo stood waiting for them on there front porch.

Above them all on a rooftop, a single figure moved with stealthy ease. He watched the run below. He watched Zander chase the Demons. He watched Buffy pick herself off of the ground from where one of the demons had thrown her. He watched Zander be frozen by the demons magic. He saw it all. How he wanted to go down there and help Buffy with these three, but he could not give away the element he had always favored… the element of surprise. Slowly, he moved, and watched the three demons, studying their tactics, their strengths, and their weaknesses. These three sure didn't look like any demons he had ever faced before, but he knew from past experiences that demons came in all shapes and sizes. He was the vampire known as Angel.

From above him, a figure slowly flew. His chances at destroying the world were slimmer, but also they had opened up a window of opportunity. The Charmed ones and the Slayer were all here in this city, fighting against each other, and not against him… It was perfect. By battling those three stupid witches the other day, he had caused a cosmic explosion so large it would have been impossible for the slayer to miss it. Perfect, he thought to himself.

  


Pru, Piper and Phoebe pulled up into the driveway. Piper had seen Leo as they were pulling up. She got out of the car, walked towards Leo, and kissed him on the check. "What's up?" she asked. Leo knew that under her calm façade and appearance she was trying to hide something from him. Being a White lighter helped him along with these matters. 

"Well, from your appearance, it looks like you were out fighting demons tonight… any luck?"

Piper felt uncomfortable. She had not felt right today, battling that woman out at the docks. She had not seemed like a demon, warlock, or evil witch. And what was up with that stake she was carrying? She could not answer all these questions herself, but she knew that Leo could answer them, or if he couldn't, then the book of shadows would hold some answers. But she was going to ask Leo first. "There's something we need to tell you inside," she said, and moved to unlock the door. The door opened, and Leo stood waiting for them in the main hall.Piper walked in, and Pru and Phoebe followed her. They walked into the Kitchen, where Phoebe asked Leo if he wanted some tea. 

"No thanks,"

"Ok, less work for me," 

They told Leo the story about the girl/demon they had fought; about the stake she carried, about the fact that half the time she was immune to their magic. Pru's magic almost never worked if she wasn't frozen by Piper's magic. They also told him about the fact that if Pru hadn't astro-projected herself, escape would have been impossible. Leo listened to their story, a look of surprise on his face. Then Piper asked her question.

"Who was she? Do you know what kind of demon this was?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a deafening crash came from the other room, and Piper ran into the room. " Uh, guys, you better all look at this!"

  


Angel crashed through the window, straight into the house where he had seen the demons enter. One of the demons that had been in the room ran out. He stood their, regaining his composure, when the three demons appeared in the room… No, wait there were four of them! He looked at this new demon, and saw it was a male. The new demon whispered, with clear hatred in his voice, "Vampire!" The smaller one with brown hair looked at the male and said "What???"

Then the one with black hair waved her hand. That was all. Angel flew back out the window, smashing into a tree behind him. The male demon then disappeared, and appeared beside him, slamming his fist into Angel. Angel was too stunned by the other demons magic to do anything, so he just sat there and took the blow. Realizing that he would not be able to battle all four demons at once, he turned, and on feet that were already half stunned by magic, made a clumsy attempt to run away.

  


Peru, Piper, and Leo ran into the room to stand by Phoebe. One single man stood there in a crouch, ready to spring at any moment. Then Leo spoke one word, but he said that one word with clear hatred. The word he said: "Vampire!" Phoebe turned to face him. "Wha?" she asked, profound shock on her face. Peru, on the other hand, was not caught unawares, and answered the man/vampire with her own magic, and sent him flying back out, where he belonged.

But this wasn't enough for Leo. Using his own magic, he teleported himself next to the vampire, and delivered a crushing blow. His enemy took stumbled back, taking in the full force of the blow.

The vampire began to run away. Leo, ready to make chase after the vampire, readied to go after him, when he heard Piper call his name. He turned to face her, and when he turned back around, the vampire, just as he expected, was gone.

  


Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Buffy quietly sulked in her hotel room. Willow was with Zander, removing the effects of the demon's magic. It had not been an easy job. Jiles was busily looking thru a book he had brought with him, trying to give the three demons names.

"You know, Buffy, I get the feeling that those three weren't demons but… something else…"

** **

Buffy didn't say anything, and stared out the window, hoping for a sign as to the whereabouts of the three. Then a knock sounded at the door. Willow went to answer the door, leaving Zander on the bed. She opened the door, and to her amazement, Cordelia stood there. Buffy turned and as soon as she saw her, one word came to her mind. Angel!

"Buffy, I need to talk to you… about Angel… it's important."

Buffy hurriedly went to the door, and stepped out side. They got out into the hallway, and immediately a loud crash resounded from the room. Buffy ran back into the room, and saw a huge black shadow pass over Jiles. He collapsed as soon as the shadow passed, dropping his book. The book lay open on the floor. The title of the page spoke of the "Carrier Demon." The first four words after the title were "The Book of Shadows…" 

The Shadow continued passing over the room, and then it stopped. Slowly, it turned, and began flying towards Buffy. "Oh, shit," she said. Cordelia gasped and said "Come on!" and then the two began running down the hall, a shadow chasing after them.

  


# To be continued…

  


Well, that's it for chapter 1. If you want me to write the next part, review this story and I'll write the next Chapter. I'm not gonna waste my time and write the second part of a story no one wants to read, so review it, and I'll write it.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writhing one again, so go to chapter 1. It's there.

  


Time For Three

A Buffy, Angel, and Charmed crossover

Chapter 2 

Buffy and Cordelia ran as fast as they could down the hall, but the creature was faster. The Shadow sped down the hall, after the two.

Just when it looked like it would catch up to them, Buffy saw their chance. The elevator door was closing, but Buffy lunged at the door and caught it before it closed.

"Hurry! Get in!"

Cordelia climbed inside, and Buffy followed. The doors shut seconds before the shadow would have entered. "What the hell was that?" asked Cordelia. Buffy replied, "I don't have the slightest idea." As soon as the words left her mouth, they heard a bam on the other side. A dent appeared on their side of the door. Cordelia pressed the down button, and the elevator began moving down the shaft.

  


"We need stakes." Were the first words out of Leo's mouth as he walked back towards the house. 

"You know what… I'm gonna go check the book of shadows on vampires," replied Prue. "And," she continued "Leo, you being the only guy here, why don't you get down to reparin' the window?"

"First I'm going to go ask them about this." And with that, he orbed out.

Prue wandered up the stairs, and into the attic. There, on the little stand, lay the book of shadows. The picture symbolizing the power of three seemed to glow with an odd light. Instead of calling her two sisters, she stood there, staring at it. She'd been seeing this a lot recently… she'd once told Piper about it. She had said that Prue was overworking herself.

Prue opened the book, and looked in the part on demons. She passed different kinds of demon… she saw one that had been interesting her recently. She felt drawn to it. It read the Carrier demon…

  


Willow slowly opened her eyes. Cautiously she got up and examined the room. Xander and Jiles both lay unconscious on the floor. There was no sign of Buffy. For some reason she could not remember what had happened, but she remembered Cordelia appearing and saying something about Angel. That was it. All she could remember, at least. She walked toward Xander and placed her hand on him. A light slowly grew from her hand, and towards Xander. She jerked back her hand.

"Whoa!! What was that?"

The light was warm, and it continued to spread toward Xander. Slowly, it overcame him. He opened his eyes and looked up at Willow questionly.

"Uh, Willow… what happened? And why are you glowing like that?" 

Willow looked at herself in a mirror. Sure enough, she was glowing with an odd yellow light. Then a thought dawned upon her. She slowly took steps toward Jiles, and layed her hand upon him. The light spread from her hand, and it slowly covered Jiles' body, just as it had done for Xander. Xander looked at the scene, the light escaping from Willow, and entering Jiles' body. Jiles opened his eyes and saw the same scene that Xander had seen.

"Willow… You're glowing. Why? What happened?"

He stood up and it dawned upon him that Buffy was missing. Willow bent down to pick up Jiles' book, and as she touched it, a vision came to her…

  


Cordelia appearing at the door. Buffy stepping outside of the room with Cordelia. A figure passing threw the window. Everyone dropping onto the ground…

  


The vision faded from her.

"Oh my… What was that?" She said to herself.

"What was what?" asked Xander.

"It was like… a vision… or… a premonition…"

  


Angel ran away with all the speed that was left within him. What could that man be? Even for a demon, he was extremely powerful. And that woman. She had had powerful magic about her, more powerful than even he could fathom. But… he sensed about her that she was not a demon. The magic she displayed had a strange essence of light around it. He also sensed magic within the other two women, though not as powerful.

He continued running headlong into the night, but this was no problem for him. He was a child of the night. He was used to the darkness that mortals felt lost within. He stopped within an old alley, where he sat down to rest. He was recuperating from the fight with the demons, when it occurred to him. Buffy! I should go and tell her what happened, he thought to himself. After all, she was the slayer. She herself was protected by powerful magic. He stood up and thought to himself, where can I find her? She should be within the town, seeing as earlier that night she had battled the demons. But… he would have to go into hiding now. Morning was coming.

  


Phoebe walked to the shattered window, and bent down to pick up a piece of glass she had almost stepped on. She picked it up and… 

  


The vampire and the demon they had fought earlier in the night. Walking side by side. Prue walking behind them. Herself and Piper walking side by side with Prue. An incantation being said. Powerful light being emitted…

  


"Piper, Prue, I had a premonition." She called out.

Prue came running down the stairs. Phoebe came out of the kitchen.

"About what, hun?" Asked Piper.

"About us… and the demon and the vampire… working side by side… It was really confusing."

Just then, Leo orbed in.

"I know who the vampire was, the demon lady, and why they are here…"

  


Buffy and Cordelia looked back up at the room where they had left the others on the floor, completely unconscious. A strange light was emitting from the room. Then, Willow appeared at the window, and they realized that the light was coming from her. Willow spotted them and shouted out.

"Buffy! Cordelia! Are you two alright?" she called out to them.

They both nodded their heads yes, for they were amazed about the light that was coming from her, and, more importantly, the magic they sensed from her. It was as nothing they had ever felt before…

  


# To be continued…

  


Well, that's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to write, I had a bit of writers block. Well, this is the next part. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I'll try my best to write the next part, as quickly as I can, so I don't leave you all wanting more.


End file.
